1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reptile lamp technology and more particularly, to an improved structure of reptile lamp, which is a combination of a LED lamp and a cold cathode tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who love reptiles as pets may use a reptile tank to raise reptiles, such as frogs, snakes, tortoises, geckos and lizards. Further, reptile tanks are also intensively used in animal exhibition centers to keep reptiles.
A reptile tank is generally equipped with a lighting fixture to simulate daylight. Conventionally, incandescent lamps are commonly used in reptile tanks to provide light. Nowadays, LED lamps are intensively used to substitute for conventional incandescent lamps for use in reptile tanks. However, conventional reptile lamps do not radiate ultraviolet light rays. In order to help reptiles grow up healthy and to sterilize the surroundings, an extra ultraviolet lamp may be necessary.
Installing different lamps having different functions in a reptile tank occupies much tank space and costs a lot.